


Late Nights Confessions

by CaptainYou



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8082394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainYou/pseuds/CaptainYou
Summary: As Dia Kurosawa began to work on her student council president work late into the night, she realized just how lonely it is to be the only member of the student council. However, she gets the help from someone that she did not expect.





	

Dia Kurosawa sighed deeply as she made her way to the student council office room. It was just her today, as Kanan and Mari, who usually helped her with piling stack of papers and records she had to go through, were going scuba diving together. In their defense, they did ask the girl if she wanted to join them, but her duties as student council president came before her social life. 

Honestly, she really didn't know what she expected after the three third years finally joined Aqours. Obviously it was too selfish to ask Mari, who was also busy with her director work, and Kanan to join the student council with her, but in her heart she always imagined the 3 of them would be running the council together with her when they entered their 3rd year of high school. 

Oh well. Dia thought to herself, nothing she could do about it now. Entering the empty room, she sat down and began working on the budget requests that she had been neglecting due to those long Aqours practices. The amount of papers laying in front of her, on top of all the other work she had to do that she had put off, would take at least 3 or 4 hours of non-stop working. 

Dia sighed again as she began working. After 2 hours of work, she had only completed half of the work she needed to get done. Slamming her head down on the table in frustration, she heard someone hesitantly knock on the door. 

"Yes?" Dia called, confused as to who would still be at the school at this hour. 

Slowly, the door opened, and You Watanabe peeked her head in.

"You-san? What are you still doing here?" Dia asked.

"I was about to leave swimming practice when I noticed the student council room light on. I was worried that you were still working this late and thought I would check up on you." The silver-haired girl explained, walking into the room.

"Do you need any help?" You gestured to the stack of papers still piled next to Dia.

"No, that is perfectly alright, You-san. This is my responsibility, so I can take care of it. Thank you for your concern thou-"

But before she could finish her sentence, You had already sat down next to her, a look of determination on her face.

"Don't give me that. Look at all this work, you'll be here for another 2 hours if you try to do this by yourself. Now come on, I'll help you." 

You reached over Dia to grab some of the papers that were next to here and began looking them over. Dia, still taken aback by the girl's insisting to help her, just stared as You began working.

You noticed the gaze of the other girl, and quickly looked over to her. 

"Hm, is something wrong?" 

The question caused Dia to finally snap back to reality as she violently shook her head.

"Ah, no, absolutely not. It's just... not every day I actually have someone so concerned about me." The words left Dia's mouth before she realized what she was saying. 

You stared at the girl in shock before lightly tapping her on the head.

"Don't be silly. Everyone in Aqours cares about you. I care about you. If you need help or feel overwhelmed, you just need to say something. Everyone is more than happy to help you if you need it." 

Dia's face grew red in both embarrassment and shame. Of course everyone in Aqours cares about her. Why would she think otherwise? 

"It's just..." Dia once again spoke without thinking, "I know everyone cares.. it's just hard sometimes seeing how close everyone is to each other. I feel like sometimes I don't really belong with everyone else."

Suddenly, Dia felt something covering the hand she had laying on the desk. Looking down, she saw You covering Dia's hand with her own, a warm smile crossing You's face as she turned Dia's face to hers.

"Listen to me, Dia-chan. You're very important to me, and to everyone else, and seeing you sad makes me feel even sadder. I don't want to see the person I care about being upset. You belong and you matter, so please don't think otherwise, okay?" 

_The person... I care about._

Dia's mouth quivered, unable to find the right words to respond. Tears began filling her eyes, which You quickly noticed, letting go of the girl's face and hand, and doing her signature salute to the other girl.

"Now come on, no tears! We have a ton of papers to go through. Plus, if we get done early, we can get some ice cream together to celebrate a job well done!" 

Dia felt herself blush. She always loved when You did her salute, she always looked so happy doing it. 

"Alright! With the two of us, we will get this done in no time!"

And as the two began working and laughing together, Dia began secretly hoping that this wouldn't be the last time she got to spend time alone with just You.

**Author's Note:**

> Got hit with some inspiration for a quick Dia fic, so I decided to make it YouDia as they are my two favorite girls.
> 
> If you have a request/want to follow me, my twitter is @captainyousoro


End file.
